Embodiments of the invention generally relate, to X-ray apparatuses used in the field of medical imaging. More particularly, embodiments of the invention pertain to the formulation and restitution of information conveying the mode of operation of the apparatus.
X-ray medical apparatuses are used in angiographic examinations for diagnostic or interventional purposes. They conventionally comprise an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector disposed opposite the X-ray tube in a direction of emission of the X-rays. The tube and the detector are generally placed at two mutually opposite ends of an arm, the arm articulated on a body.
During the examination phases, radiographs of a region of interest of the body of a patient need to be carried out via X-rays. After the patient lies down on an examination table, the X-ray tube and the detector are arranged so as to face the zone to be radiographed.
X-ray apparatuses are known, for example, to be fixed to the floor in which the arm supporting the X-ray tube and the detector comprise several degrees of freedom making it possible to position the X-ray beam facing the region of interest.
However, the requirement in radiography is necessary at only the start and the end of the examination. During the time in between, access to the patient must be favored. Being fixed to the floor, the apparatus may not be sited away from the examination table when not being used. In particular, the transfer and the installation of the patient on the examination table are impeded by the presence of this bulky system.
Moreover, manually movable so-called “surgical mobile” X-ray apparatuses exist. They are in this case mounted on a trolley wherein a certain number of batteries supply energy to the X-ray tube. This type of apparatus is not suitable for angiographic examinations in so far as the power delivered by the X-ray tube is no longer sufficient to obtain sufficient image quality and, in particular, contrast.
Furthermore, the mobile X-ray apparatus does not allow complex angulations since the diameter of the arm supporting the tube and the detector is not sufficiently great. Likewise, these mobile X-ray apparatuses do not make it possible to obtain a speed of rotation of the arm which is sufficient to allow good quality three-dimensional image reconstructions. Finally, even though the weight of such an apparatus is half that of an X-ray apparatus intended for angiography, the mobile X-ray apparatus remains very difficult to move because of relatively large dimensions and a weight of up to 300 kg.
Therefore, an X-ray apparatus is provided, the body of the X-ray apparatus comprising a mobile device furnished with wheels driven by drive motors and controlled in an automatic manner under the command of a navigation system. In this regard, reference may be had to document FR 2 945 724.
With respect to positioning, a system is particularly effective if the X-ray tube and the detector may be positioned around the reuion of interest and may be sited elsewhere when it is no longer being used, so as to free the space around the examination table.
It is desirable, however, to be able to directly assess the mode of operation of the apparatus and the type of action instigated by the mobile device so as to, for example, immediately identify the implementation of phases of forward movement, rearward clearance, rotation, etc.
Generally, it is also desirable to be able to directly identify the mode of operation of the apparatus independent of the type of X-ray apparatus used: fixed, surgical mobile, or automatic movement type.